The Musical Adventure
by Blue Power1
Summary: Well, a kingdom in Minecraftia is in trouble, again. But this time, the whole things is in song. Because it's a musical... I don't own any song tunes used in this story and is highly reccomended to search instrumentals or the actual song to get an idea on how each song is sung.


_The Musical Adventure_

* * *

The stage is set. People dressed as lumberjacks and miners take the stage. It turns into a forest and a mine.

They begin to sing: (To the Tune of Frozen Heart from Frozen)

We who gather wood and stone know the prize worth finding.  
Materials here get very rare so we must gather quickly.  
But that is what we are made to do.  
Strike the stone And gather wood.  
We return with ample amounts  
Of wood and stone in time.  
That's the world design.

Timber.  
What was that?  
*Hiss* Creeper

Lava  
Look over there!  
Diamonds, we found them.

Wood  
Cobble  
Apples  
Coal

Materials are what keep Minecraftia whole.  
A balance that has been.  
As it will was be,  
Since the beginning of time. Ha!

We who gather wood and stone know the prize worth finding.  
Materials here get very rare so we must gather quickly.  
But that is what we are made to do.  
Strike the stone And gather wood.  
We return with ample amounts  
Of wood and stone in time.  
That's the world design.

The scene disappears A person goes to the middle of a stage. In a flash it turns into a forest and the person is stood near a path.

She begins to sing: (To the tune Frozen - A Musical Feat. Disney Princesses)

What's with the trend Of girls obsessed with love?  
It's the same old story And I'm gonna tell one.  
FanFiction be crazy With all the pairings here.  
Merome, Skylox and Sparkant to me is insane!

Why do we have to talk about love? Enough!  
And not all girls are obsessed with love.

Who can count the numbers of the ones about YouTubers out there?  
Or how many times Mitch Married a girl out of nowhere.  
It's the same old story  
Love is the theme.  
Other than squids that try conquer everything!

Why do we have to talk about love? Enough!  
And not all girls are obsessed with love.

But I guess that's the point to add this theme  
Another reason to help save the world  
But sometimes can be unnecessary to me  
It's another card in play  
When there is someone's life to save  
Why can't be just a selfless thing  
Like other stories,  
that just save all,  
Without price?

Can there be daring quests?  
People traveling the world from east to west,  
Without the one to save?  
Without evil having a card to play?  
But that how the world goes.  
That love Is mostly the goal.

What's with the trend Of girls obsessed with love?  
It's the same old story And I'm gonna tell one  
FanFiction be crazy With all the pairings here  
Merome, Skylox and Sparkant to me is insane!

Why do we have to talk about love? Enough!  
And not all girls are obsessed with love.

(To the tune of Do You Want to Build A Snowman? From Frozen)

But I've got a little story,  
For you to hear.  
It's about a kingdom,  
With in the world we know dear.  
No YouTubers involved,  
Just only Steve And Herobrine  
but that's the point.  
Do you want to hear the story?  
About a princess, It's not boring.  
Here I go.

We all start in the beginning of her birth. Her name is Calypso meaning mystery And her story is interesting just wait and see.

When she was just born,  
Herobrine came.  
And like any bad guy would,  
He demanded her to married to his son Rooke.  
*cough* Arse.  
He threated if they did not agree  
The world would surely end.

They did agree and went to hide the child with a man name Steve. So that she wouldn't have to suffer that fate. They tried to avoid it carefully.

16 years has passed.  
The queen is now gone.  
Calypso would never know,  
As she now goes Asha meaning hope.  
Everything will change soon enough,  
And that's where will start...  
Will you stay for the story?

* * *

**Hey guys Blue Power1 here. Call me insane for doing this, but I must because, I've been obsessed with musicals lately...**

**Be sure to review and favorite. Also, what songs do you want the characters to sing to?**

**Follow me on Twitter, my username is BluePower1true**

**Till next time, Blue Power1**


End file.
